<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pessoa solitária by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229313">Pessoa solitária</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade'>BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Birthday, Hurt Ishimaru Kiyotaka, I'm Sorry, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka entendeu. </p><p>Ele sempre seria uma pessoa solitária.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pessoa solitária</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, em primeiro lugar, quero me desculpar pelo atraso...</p><p>Eu realmente queria fazer algo de aniversário para ele, não deixar passar, mas acabei me enrolando...No fim, fiz uma fic correndo, terrível né ?<br/>Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem!</p><p>Kiyotaka merece mais amor, só digo isso.</p><p>Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka podia se considerar uma pessoa solitária.</p><p>Na verdade, ele sempre foi uma, digamos que suas habilidades sociais não eram as melhores, além de que ele não tinha tempo para dedicar a seu status social.</p><p>Estudos. Era disso que sua vida se tratava, provavelmente sempre seria, se ele não tivesse sido sequestrado e não estivesse naquela situação estranha, com pessoas que sequer conhecia.</p><p>Makoto Naegi era interessante, mas, tinha uma vida totalmente diferente do representante, além de falar sobre coisas que Taka não entendia. Afinal, para que um vídeogame servia ?Aquilo não o edificava em nada.</p><p>Suas conversas com o garoto eram engraçadas, afinal, o outro sempre tentava ensinar coisas novas.</p><p>Mas, talvez aquilo realmente não fosse para o Ishimaru, afinal, ele precisava manter sua missão em primeiro lugar. Ele precisava ser um ótimo aluno, um exemplo.</p><p>Mesmo que ele precisasse permanecer uma pessoa solitária pelo resto de sua vida.</p><p>Quando começou uma amizade com Mondo e Chihiro, ele realmente reconsiderou se sua vida deveria ser apenas aquilo.</p><p>Talvez, como ele mesmo dizia, fosse a hora dele ter alguém em quem se apoiar, a quem ser um apoio. Porque era isso que as pessoas faziam para quem importava para elas. Seu pai lhe ensinou isso.</p><p>Quando estava andando com as pessoas que amava, Taka esquecia que ele não se encaixava, que ele não tinha habilidades sociais tão boas.</p><p>Porque Chihiro e Mondo o entendiam de qualquer forma.</p><p>— Vocês gostam de fazer o que quando não estão estudando ? — ainda era estranho saber que havia pessoas que não se focavam em seus estudos, mas o moreno estava começando a entender que esse era o comum. Makoto o ensinou isso.</p><p>— Eu gosto de andar de moto! — o maior sorriu.</p><p>— Gosto de programar algumas coisas...Tipo minijogos. — o menor do grupo respondeu. — Posso mostrar a vocês alguma hora.</p><p>— Jogos, uh...</p><p>— Quê foi, 'bro ?É ruim em jogos ? — Mondo colocou seus braços em volta do Ishimaru, que balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Na verdade, eu nunca "joguei" nada.</p><p>— Oh! — Chihiro arregalou os olhos. Após um silêncio, abriu a boca novamente. — Eu posso te ensinar, sabe, criar um tutorial.</p><p>— Para ser sincero, sou péssimo em jogos. — Mondo sorriu sem jeito, enquando coçava a nuca.</p><p>— Ahn ?</p><p>— Eu vou criar um jogo para nós três! — havia um sorriso animado em seu rosto. — Apenas esperem!</p><p>— Certo...Obrigado, pessoal...Eu... — Kiyotaka não pode evitar de começar a chorar.</p><p>— E-Ei, não chore, 'bro! — Mondo se desesperou um pouco, Chihiro entregou seu lenço para que o amigo secasse suas lágrimas.</p><p>Conforme os dias passavam, o Fujisaki mostrava como a programação do jogo estava indo, era mágico aos olhos do representante, ele mesmo estava naquela caixinha estranha!</p><p>Também, aprendeu algumas coisas interessantes sobre motos, afinal, Mondo era apaixonado por esse assunto.</p><p>Finalmente, quando Kiyotaka estava aprendendo sobre mais coisas fora de sua bolha, ele foi arrancado disso.</p><p>Ishimaru entendeu, ao ver a morte de perto, que sua vida estava fadada a uma solidão eterna. Uma que ele não podia escapar.</p><p>Fujisaki e Oowada foram as únicas pessoas que conseguiram omostrar uma luz no fim do túnel, e tirar isso de si com sua partida logo em seguida.</p><p>Talvez aquilo realmente não fosse para ele, ter algo além de estudos horas a fio.</p><p>Kiyotaka entendeu.</p><p>Ele sempre seria uma pessoa solitária.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>